four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
Aqua Aqua is played by Skyeknight92. Life before 4EU Aqua was found abandoned as an infant. She never knew her family. She was too afraid to dig deep into her own past because there are some things that are better left unknown. She was found by a woman named Sullivan. The woman left her on the doorstep of the the head of Lumieres Academy for Boys (Eraqus) to create a scandal. However, her plan backfired when Eraqus took her and later made her one of his own students because she showed great promise as a water bender. She was raised to be a perfect disciple and never given any room for imperfections. She had artfully mastered both water and ice bending under Eraqus' guidance. However, because of how Eraqus raised her, Aqua became emotionally withdrawn. She acted little more than a puppet and a soldier until she met Ventus. It was through Ven she began to act out and begin to open up, or thaw as Ven jokingly put it. Ven introduced her to his half dragon friend Hiccup and the trio had been friends ever since. After an incident at Lumieres, Aqua fled from her old school and sought out 4EU to learn how to properly heal. Her friend Ven was hurt by a water bender. She refuses to talk about the event. She was the only one who knows what happened that day aside from Ven. She threw herself into her studies to try and save Ven herself but a prayer to Yue saved her friend instead. She was orphaned at a very young age and never knew her family. She was afraid to dig deep into her own past because some things are better left unknown. Her past has something to do with the reason why Ven was hurt. Aqua was trained by a satyr until she eventually surpassed anything he could teach her. Her closest friends were mostly men so she’s not sure how to go about talking with other girls her age. While she may have been an orphan, she considers those boys she trained with as close as family. She tends to get protective of her past life and her friends. She is separated from them now. Her specialty is using ice to form weapons, namely a blade made of ice shaped like a key. Life at 4EU Arrival Aqua joined the school simply for the healing program. Her best friend from Lumieres was hurt. As a water bender she had the capacity to learn how to heal so she immediately enrolled. She put her studies first until Ven was brought to Draco City to be treated by the doctors there. It was a waiting game afterwords to see when he would wake up, if at all. The very first person that Aqua met was Jack. She had gone out to the Jasmine Dragon. The two conversed over tea, however Aqua was still in a tizzy because Ven was being brought into the hospital. They later met again. however, this time Jack was the one in a sour mood. He told her how Yue herself had saved his life after he nearly froze to death to save a little girl. He was apprehensive about what this meant for him. So she cheered him up the best way she knew how, by taking his mind off of what was worrying him and telling him things would work out for the best. Aqua went out shopping and while she was out she met Tuptim, a local lava bender. Together they worked on modernizing Aqua's closet and getting her out of her traditional and obscure garbs. Tuptim found sashes for her brides' maids when they were digging through the racks, thus mentioning her wedding. Aqua wished her the best of luck when they parted ways. In between getting her dorm room, Aqua temporarily roomed with Lottie. The southern belle immediately whisked the other water bender into her home and let her stay there until Aqua was finally housed in the dorms. While she was studying, she was interrupted by Professor Freeze. She expressed concern when she saw that he was carrying a weapon - his freeze ray. When she asked why he merely exhibited what the weapon could do by freezing a desk. Aqua grew tense and when he scolded her on studying too much she lashed out, telling him that she had to in order to save her friend Ventus. Freeze told her they saved his wife and they could do the same for her friend but Aqua left in a hurry. Annoyed by what Freeze had done, Aqua slipped back into the library before it opened and worked on unfreezing the desk. She was caught by Professor Nigma. He threatened her with detention. She then directed him to Professor Freeze. Her pending detention is still up in the air. After Aqua found a way to bring Ven to the hospital that was safe for his condition, she and Hiccup flew him to the hospital. She had been walking past the movie theater when she was waved down by Jack. She joined him, Raimundo and Madellaine. She and Tuptim met again when Aqua was looking for flowers to take to Ven's hospital room. Tuptim was having a bad day because a customer had demanded nothing but peonies and she had burned a few to ashes. The two chatted about Tuptim's married life, the eventual Fall Solstice dance and Ven's health at the hospital. Aqua went for a walk the next day. It was interrupted when people started shouting about a dragon attack. She rushed in. She realized that the dragon was actually her friend Hiccup. He had been attacked by a group called Razor Wings - a dragon hunting group. Hiccup got away but he was caught up in metal netting. Aqua and Odette freed him from the netting. They then healed his wounds and revealed that Hiccup was a half dragon. Aqua and Hiccup were stressed and went flying. They had hoped that the cover of darkness would hide them but Hiccup's wings had created wind that Raimundo detected. Rai and Jack went to investigate to find Aqua on the back of her draconic friend. Hiccup decided to trust them because they knew Duncan. Aqua was a little more concerned than he was and it took a little convincing to encourage her that all was going to be okay. Post Winter Exams Aqua fought Azula during the winter exams. During the fight, Aqua was unable to deliver a 'finishing blow' and lost to Azula. Aqua met Belle, Lina and Tuptim at the park when she was trying to wind down after exams and Ven's sudden awakening/disappearance. They started to discuss Christmas presents and Tuptim's sudden revelation that she was expecting. Lina revealed that she could sense the emotions of those around her and tried to cheer Aqua up with flowers. After that, Aqua began to open up a little to the trio. After Raimundo and Hiccup found Ventus, Aqua went to Omi's to celebrate. She ran into Jack there and the two of them fell into discussion about their families. Aqua learned that it was just Jack and his father after his mother passed away. However, throughout the conversation a little bit of teasing and flirting took place, even though Aqua would blame it on the alcohol. Skinwalker Plague Aqua had been at the park, relaxing when she came in contact with the plague. She was one of few unaffected humans. She worked alongside the other water benders to help restore peace. Post Plague As a bit of recovery after the plague, Aqua, Ven and Hiccup headed to the beach where they were joined by Raimundo and Jack. Personality Aqua had extreme pressure by Eraqus to be the best she could be, never accept failure and above all else, always act in a dignified manner. She has a difficult time cutting back and relaxing. Aqua is passionate and kind to a fault. Relationships Students at 4EU Azula The two women fought during the winter exams. Aqua had been tense and nervous throughout the fight since it was the first time she fought anyone since Ven's accident. She had gained the upper hand at one point but when it came time to deliver a 'final blow' Aqua found she was unable to do so. Azula took advantage of Aqua's indecision and won the fight. Belle When Aqua was in post recovery after her fight with Azula, she ran into Tuptim, Belle and Lina. Aqua was more withdrawn because she did not know Belle well, but both women were patient and kind as they helped Aqua talk through her problems. Hiccup She's very protective of the dragon-halfing. He was injured once and she took it upon herself to help him in his recovery, not to mention help him fly since he can seldom do so without a partner. They're very close friends and look after Ventus like older siblings. She finds it easier to express herself around the two boys she knows so well. Jack Frost She and Jack have a warm relationship. Aqua has found herself associating him with her other friend Ven and when he was going through a moment of apprehension, she did her best to cheer him up. Then when she was the one distressed because Jack and Raimundo figured out that Hiccup was a dragon, Jack was the one to try to calm her down. She has also started to draw pictures of Jack, a sign that her friends take that he has been on her thoughts lately. She also knows she trusts him immensely, more than she could say for even her two closest friends. Lina When Aqua was in post recovery after her fight with Azula, she ran into Tuptim, Belle and Lina. At first Aqua was nervous because of the child, having never been around children much herself. But she warmed up after Lina brought her flowers. Tuptim The two had been friendly towards one another, sharing personal things like Tuptim's wedding and Aqua's concerns regarding Ven. They have also shared well wishes for the best. Aqua stopped in at Tuptim's shop to purchase flowers for her friend. While the water bender was able to calm Tuptim down after a trouble customer, that did not spare her from a lecture for being so closed lipped about her feelings over anything and not expressing herself openly. Raimundo They met at a movie, though did not have much interaction other than Raimundo telling her that Jack spoke of her often. However, the two got to talk a little more when Jack and Rai caught her and Hiccup out flying. It was Raimundo's idea to invite the waterbender and her dragon friend to their place to stay the night. Ventus She has worked herself near to death to save the life of her air bending friend. They are extremely close and she considers him like a brother to her. She was a bundle of nerves while he wouldn't wake up and she remained the same when he disappeared. Teachers Mr. Freeze A frosty first encounter in which a book case was frozen and heated words were exchanged. Despite finding him disagreeable at times, he is her professor and she will treat him with respect. Not to mention, his classes are important to her so she wouldn't want to stir up trouble. Tuptim and Belle revealed that Aqua and Freeze had far more in common than the water bender first thought. The parallel between Ven and Nora was too much for the young student to ignore. She has been contemplating apologizing to the teacher but has reservations about doing so because her 'father' figure Eraqus told her that apologies were for the weak. Riddler Current head of the library. He first met Aqua when she was trying to defrost a bookshelf that Mr. Freeze had frozen over and nearly got detention over it. Eraqus Teacher and head of Lumieres. He was the one who took Aqua in and raised her, though he never really adopted her and never referred to her as his daughter. He was simply a guardian and provider. He never showed any sort of attachment to her, more of a sense of obligation to take care of her. Trivia She was born November 22nd (Sagittarius) Aqua enjoys sports like Blitzball and is very outdoorsy. Her favorite animal is a dog. Her favorite food is a peach Aqua has already completed a degree in water bending and ice bending at Lumieres. Category:Female Category:Water Category:Student Category:Icebender Category:Healers Category:Students